


The Love Of A Good Maid

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy falls for Lavinia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Of A Good Maid

Ivy Stuart would never tell people at Downton Abbey that she had once been close with Lavinia Swire. For the first, it was none of their business, and for the second, they would think less of Lavinia which was just not fair. She had been close in a way that many people would never dare think she had been. She cared for Lavinia, she had loved her and she had been the one to cook for Lavinia. The household was a small one and, since Miss Swire's father ate out, she had needed only simple meals. Ivy had been the one to both cook and serve them. Many people would have thought it inappropriate, but both girls had enjoyed it. 

The house had been mostly empty for much of the time, and when Lavinia was away Ivy often found she was sat reading, or day-dreaming. What nobody had known, even then was what would happen. Neither Ivy or Lavinia had thought they would become as close as they had done. Ivy had found Lavinia sat alone one evening, looking miserable. Her father, as was often the case, was out and Lavinia was alone. Ivy had not yet started to cook, it was far too early for that and, since both Lavinia and her father had given permission, Ivy had planned to borrow a book. Instead Ivy had found Lavinia alone, looking like she needed company. Ivy had approached quietly, settling opposite Lavinia and simply waiting. 

Lavinia had soon told her what her father had planned. That Lavinia was to court Matthew Crawley. A fact neither Matthew or Lavinia much liked the idea of and, since she was still young, and terrified, she had asked that Ivy stay with her that night. Ivy, without thinking, had agreed. The two of them had eaten early, retiring equally as early. Lavinia had allowed Ivy to change her and prepare her for bed. Ivy herself had been given leave to prepare before and once Lavinia had settled into the bed it was Ivy who moved to settle beside her. Lavinia, who was often tactile, had curled closer. Ivy had allowed her, smiling just a little. Lavinia had sighed softly, nestling still closer, clearly seeking a little more than just being held. 

Lavinia had said nothing and Ivy had been forced to guess what exactly was far enough. As it was she had leant to kiss Lavinia gently and sweetly, allowing the kiss to deepen slowly. She had no need to rush and, when Lavinia let out a tiny sigh she had smiled, deepening the kiss still further, taking a chance to run a hand up Lavinia's inner thigh, slightly surprised when Lavinia adjusted her hand still higher.


End file.
